Promises
by Hikari Anderson-Hummel
Summary: He said he would never hurt me. He said that we would be together no matter what life throws at us. He said he loved me. But it was all a lie.


H-Hi there everybody! I'm new here...well... to the Glee fandom! Or, I'm new to writing in the Glee fandom. I hope all of you lovely people like my very first oneshot!

This is an AU! oneshot! A very AU oneshot. With Protective!OlderBrother!Sebastian. Just a heads up for everyone. ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that may seem familiar. It belongs to Ryan Murphy, who still refuses to hand Glee over to me.

Now On to the Shot!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He said he would never hurt me.

He said that we would be together no matter what life throws at us.

He said he loved me.

But it was all a lie.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I remember walking through the halls, not really paying attention to my surroundings, but I still made sure not to bump into anyone that was an enemy.

I remember watching Blaine walk up to me, a frown on his face. His eyes were puffy and red, an indication that he had been crying, and the only thing I wanted to know was why. But when the question slipped out of my mouth, all I received was a glare in return.

I even remember the angry tone he used when speaking with me.

"You know what you did."

No. I really didn't. Maybe I forgot our anniversary. But then again, when have I ever been one to forget something as special as that?

"I don't understand what you're talking about Blaine. What have I done to make you so upset? Is it because I didn't call last night? Because you already know that after cheerleading practice I knock out." He just looked at me with that same hateful glare, leaving me confused as ever. What had I done that was so wrong?

"Kurt, I'm not stupid. Finn and Rachel told me everything. If you didn't want us to be together, you should have just told me." he said angrily, only this time, you could tell that he was ready to hit something.

"What the hell are you talking about Blaine?" I nearly shout and this time, I'm rewarded with a slap to the face. One that is harsh enough to send me to the floor.

What the hell?

"You cheated Kurt! You cheated on me with Sam! And then you have the nerve to lie about it to my face? Do you really think I'm that stupid? Well let me tell you something, I may not be the smartest guy around, but at least I'm not a stuck up bitch like you who thinks they have whoever they want." he then proceeded to walk off in the other direction, leaving me on the ground in tears.

A few minutes later, I had picked myself up, making sure I had all of my stuff before I ran out to my car and called the one person that I knew would comfort me.

_"Hello?"_

"B-Bastian."

_"Kurt? What's wrong? Why do you sound like you're crying? Did someone hurt you? Do I need to come get you?"_

"C-can you just get W-Wes or someone to drop you off over here? I don't think I can- I don't think it's safe to have me drive."

_"Yeah sure. We'll be there in an hour or so. Just...just stay there and don't do anything that you might regret okay? I'll see you in a bit. Love you, bye."_

That's all I needed to hear before I broke down in a fit of harsh sobs. Blaine's never going to love me anymore and for what? Something Finn and Rachel told him? He said he would come to me if there were any problems but I guess that doesn't count when it comes to rumors. I can never have anything good in my life and keep it without screwing everything up. Maybe it'd be best if I just...

...

Yeah. That would solve everything. I mean sure, Dad would get sad, but he'd get over it. He has Finn and Carole. Blaine? Well, he wouldn't care. And everyone else wouldn't even notice my absence.

I let out a shaky sigh and reach into my bag, searching for my switchblade. No one knows that I've been cutting for a while, contemplating my own death.

Planning it.

With a trembling hand, I bring the blade to my wrist, beginning to drag the shiny object across it, only to be stopped by a rough hand on mine.

"Kurt! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

I don't need to see a face to know who it is. I've lived with this voice for ten years and I would like to know how he got here so damn fast.

But when I had looked at the clock, I noticed that a whole hour had gone by.

"Kurt! Answer the question! What did you think you were going to do!" he shouted, hurting my ears a bit as he asked this.

"I-I don't know." I whisper sadly as I curl in on myself. I see no reason to look at anything but the scars on my arms, a constant reminder that shows me just how fucked up I am.

"Kur-Baby. You know that...that cutting isn't the way out. Plus, think of dad. You're the baby of the family. His baby. If you were to die, he wouldn't be able to live with the guilt that he couldn't save you. And what about me? I practically raised you. I can't live in this world without you in it. I won't tell anyone about the cutting. But it has to stop. It needs to stop now." he says, voice shaking and when a tear falls onto my cheek, I know it's because he's crying.

"B-Bastian? Can you-"

"I can totally kill Blaine for you. I would've done it whether you asked or not. Now c'mon, it's time to show that asshole that he's not allowed to mess with my baby brother." he growls and with that, the two of us are walking back into the school and the second he sees Blaine, all hell broke loose.

"Anderson! Get your hobbit ass over here!" Sebastian shouted, making Blaine turn around from his locker and walk over here like a puppy that had its tail between its legs.

"How dare you. How dare you accuse my brother, my baby brother, of cheating on you. And with trouty mouth no less. My brother could do so much better than you and Sam combined. I even told him that before you two went out. But he went against my orders and dated you anyways. Wanna know why? Because he loved you. Yet here we are, you, me, and my obviously heartbroken brother. But that's okay right? Because he's just a bitch? Well at least he's not a whore like you. Have a nice life Blaine. Oh, and if you ever come near my brother again, I'm going to kick your ass so hard that even Chuck Norris will be scared." Sebastian growled out. I had never seen him so mad before. Then again, Blaine was my first boyfriend. I guess that's why he got like that. Still, I don't understand how he even found out what happened between me and Blaine.

Maybe I should ask.

"Hey Seb? How did you know what Blaine told me?" I asked quietly, head hanging low yet still being able to see his Dalton blazer from the corner of my eyes.

"Satan told me." Of course Santana would tell. I should thank her. Maybe make her some cupcakes...in the shape of a cross. With some biblical sayings on it. Just to see if she goes back to hell.

Ha. I don't believe in God...

"You know, Wes thinks you're cute. You should date him. I totally approve of that." I smile slightly at his statement and shift my gaze from Seb's retreating form, to the ground below us in sadness. I didn't want a new boyfriend.

I wanted Blaine.

But now, I'm going to have to deal with the fact that we may not get bac-

I was then cut off by a pair of rough lips. A pair of lips that belong to a certain boyfriend of mine.

"I love you. So much. And you have to believe me when I tell you that I am so sorry. I was- I was just hurt and confused and I ended up saying those really hurtful things to you. But you have to know that I didn't mean a single word of it. And I'm so so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. It's okay if you don't forgive me right away, because I know I don't deserve it. But uhmm if you can forgive me, that would- that would be really great." Blaine mumbled, voice shaking a bit as he was trying not to cry. It made me want to instantly forgive him. But it would be too easy.

He broke my trust that I had placed in him, and now he needed to earn it back.

"I wish I could forgive you that easily Blaine. Believe me, I really wish that I could. But you have to understand where I'm coming from. Blaine, you accused me of cheating on you. You believed Rachel and Finn without even asking me about it. And furthermore, why in the hell would I cheat on you in the first place? Especially with Sam of all people. I mean no offense to him or anything, but I'm not that big of a fan of guys with giant mouths. Next time, and there not even be a next time, you better come and talk to me about whatever it is people are telling you and I will be the one to set it straight. I love you Blaine. Really, I do. But if you can't trust me enough to believe such a stupid rumor, then we may as well not even be together." I stated as I watched the tears fall from his face. It amazed me that Seb hasn't walked over here yet to shout at Blaine for being near me. He's probably watching us though.

That's actually really creepy. But hey, he's the older protective brother do what can I really expect from the guy who raised me for ten years.

"Kurt- I- Are we still together?" Blaine asked, bringing me out of my thoughts and I nodded. I didn't want us to be broken up yet. He still needs his second chance. Or maybe this is his third chance. I might have forgotten.

"You're on probation. Because letting you off the hook would be too easy and breaking up would be too painful. Just a fair warning, be very careful when you come over- yes you are still allowed to be at the house- because my dad and Bastian are going to be on your case for a while since I'm almost positive that Seb is going to, or is telling, my dad about what happened today. Now I must go because I only have two hours before I have to go to another Cheerio's competition, which I hope you are going to go to. Bye Blaine. See you later." I mumble, walking away, pretending not to hear Blaine's little shout of happiness.

Even though I'm supposed to be mad at him, I can't help the smile that spreads over my face at the sounds he made. It's obvious that he wants us to stay together and hopefully, he keeps it that way.

Because today, we almost lost each other, and thanks to Sebastian we're still together. Or at least, thanks to Santana since she was the one who told my brother anyways.

But don't tell Sebastian or Santana that. We don't need their egos getting any bigger than they already are.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meh it kinda sucked and I got off track... But I hope it was okay-ish... I promise to get better if y'all think I should keep writing Glee stuff.

Much love!

Hikari!


End file.
